


大学生如何快速赚钱

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 钱难赚屎难吃
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 3





	大学生如何快速赚钱

「大家好，有没有什么能快速赚钱的方法，不违法乱纪的都可以，在线等，急。」

黄嘉新刷到李汶翰的这条朋友圈的时候，下意识把手机倒扣在桌子上，左右张望了好一会。

只见偌大的阶梯教室里，大家睡觉的睡觉，打游戏的打游戏，谈恋爱的谈恋爱，而毛概老师正在讲台上做精彩的单口相声表演。

很好，情况很安全。

黄嘉新整理了一下自己的发型（虽然李汶翰根本看不到，但黄嘉新就是喜欢固执地进行如此无聊且毫无用处的仪式感），才做贼心虚般点开李汶翰的头像。

黄嘉新自认为十分霸道总裁地发过去一句话：“有，做我男朋友。”

不错，很有魅力。黄嘉新抱着手机紧张地等待李汶翰的回复。

过了一会，李汶翰给他转了五十块钱。

黄嘉新：？

李汶翰：拿着这个钱吃点好的吧，就别再做梦了啊，乖。

黄嘉新在追李汶翰这件事在经管学院可谓无人不知无人不晓，上至学院领导，下到路边野猫，都看得出来黄嘉新对李汶翰图谋不轨。

但是李汶翰的心里只有学习。

黄嘉新第一次听说的时候，还百思不得其解地问他的室友姚明明：“学习是谁？”

姚明明拍拍他的肩膀，在线激情朗诵：“学习，是你永远打不败的对手！学习，是人类灵魂的钥匙！学习，是生命中最美的两个字！”

黄嘉新无情地甩开他的手，正色道：“你别碰我，汶翰会吃醋的。”

姚明明：“……”

姚明明决定不跟黄嘉新计较，尽量耐心地问：“请问李汶翰在我们宿舍安摄像头了吗？他还能看得到我拍你肩膀啊？多稀奇呐。”

黄嘉新指了指自己位置上贴着的李汶翰的照片：“瞧见没，他在看你。”

姚明明：“……”

眼下李汶翰疑似遇到了金钱危机。

黄嘉新此人，没什么别的优点，就是钱多，于是他势在必得。

他的一号线人李振宁在微信上给他送来实时情报：“李汶翰在帮送快递，B区速来。”

并附送一张学校赏金群里李汶翰发消息的截图：“代取快递，有需要私。”

黄嘉新一个鲤鱼打挺，鞋都来不及换，趿拉着双拖鞋就飞奔下楼。

学校B区的快递站前，李汶翰开着小电驴，载着三四个快递盒，正要离开。

黄嘉新气都没喘匀，赶紧拦住李汶翰：“你、你还接不接……代取、快递的单子？”

李汶翰露出一个关爱傻子的微笑：“这位朋友，您都在快递站了，还要代取啊？”

黄嘉新动作敏捷，飞快地跳上李汶翰的后座：“要。快递就是我，把我送回我们宿舍。”

李汶翰：“……”

从快递站到宿舍楼短短的这一段路，黄嘉新第五次向李汶翰提出建议：“你真的不考虑一下做我男朋友？”

李汶翰斩钉截铁：“不。”

黄嘉新愈挫愈勇：“做我男朋友可以赚大钱的！我是好男人，我的钱一般都上交给老婆的！”

李汶翰被他烦得不行：“闭嘴。”

“哦……”黄嘉新委委屈屈，短暂地安静了一小会，又按捺不住寂寞：“你不愿意当我男朋友的话，我也可以当你男朋友呀！”

李汶翰靠边停车，指了指学校的湖：“看到那个湖了吗？”

黄嘉新：“昂。”

李汶翰：“下一秒你将出现在那个湖里。”

黄嘉新：“……”

美好的时光总是短暂的，跟李汶翰兜风没一会就到了宿舍楼下。

黄嘉新要给李汶翰打代取“快递”的钱，李汶翰不要。

黄嘉新聪明的脑袋瓜一转，主动制造机会：“那我请你吃饭吧，走走走。”

李汶翰看一眼手机：“黄嘉新同学，现在是下午三点半。”

黄嘉新不抛弃不放弃：“那我请你喝奶茶吧。”

李汶翰不为所动：“我最近在戒糖。”

黄嘉新觉得很挫败，蹲在宿舍楼大门口，仰起头可怜兮兮地看着李汶翰，像一只大型金毛犬。

并且这只大金毛还不开心地撅起嘴，眼神欲语还休，仿佛受了天大的委屈。

李汶翰有点心软：“你下午没课了？”

黄嘉新想了想：“还有一节‘追求李汶翰的一千零一种方法’的爱情技巧钻研课，广栎和陈有为特意给我安排的，坑了我八百块钱呢。”

李汶翰：“……胡扯胡闹！”

李汶翰摸着下巴略一思索：“既然你没课了，那给你一个表现机会，跟我一起发家致富。”

黄嘉新的表情立即阴转晴，双眼放光：“好好好！一起花家致户！”

李汶翰：“……”

“你要是缺钱跟我说，我有钱。”黄嘉新拍拍胸脯，又谨慎地补上一句，“不用当我男朋友我也可以借给你的。”

“我不缺钱。”李汶翰解释道，“我们连上六节同一个老师的课，那个老师为了打发时间，就给我们每个组两百块让我们想个盈利方案去赚钱。”

“？你们老师是自己不想上课吧。”

“我也这么觉得。”

黄嘉新兴奋地搓了搓手，积极出谋划策：“这样，你亲我一下，我给你一百块！”

李汶翰铁石心肠：“这天还没黑呢，梦怎么就已经做起来了？”

又送了两个快递后，李汶翰带着黄嘉新一起去学校咖啡店找他的组员汇合。

组员之一的何昶希看到黄嘉新，表情夸张地开始起哄：“哟哟哟，这怎么还拖家带口的呢？”

组员之二的胡春杨正在百度发财方法，紧皱眉头：“要想富，先修路，少生孩子多种树。”

“听到没，少生孩子多种树啊。”何昶希的目光在李汶翰和黄嘉新之间八卦地打量了好一会，“少生孩子，一个够了。”

黄嘉新看一眼李汶翰，羞涩地低下头：“那我想要个女儿。”

李汶翰懒得骂他：“行，可以，你自己生。”

李汶翰屈起指节敲了敲桌子：“好，人到齐了，现在我来说一下本次会议的主要内容。”

胡春杨小声说：“原来我们现在是在开会啊？”

“本次会议，我们要解决一个摆在我们面前的十分严峻的问题：大学生如何快速赚钱？”

黄嘉新举起手：“卖。”

李汶翰：“？”

胡春杨：“？”

何昶希：“？”

黄嘉新：“卖——肾。”

李汶翰在桌子底下掐了一把黄嘉新的腿，黄嘉新“嗷呜”一声趴倒在桌子上。

“好了看来大家也没有别的更好的办法了。”李汶翰大手一挥，迅速结束这长达一分钟的会议，“钱难赚屎难吃，我看时间也不早了，我们拿着汪老师的这两百块去吃火锅吧。”

胡春杨和何昶希疯狂鼓掌：“组长英明！”

他们两个迫不及待地往外冲，黄嘉新也蠢蠢欲动，站起来要走。

李汶翰突然说：“黄嘉新。”

“啊？”

“你可以松开我的手了吗？”

李汶翰举起自己的右手，正在被黄嘉新用左手握住十指紧扣——这是之前他掐黄嘉新大腿的时候一个不注意被黄嘉新反手握住的。

黄嘉新很怂地松开手，悻悻地说：“你都摸我腿了，我牵下你的手还不行吗……”

“行，可以。”李汶翰掏出手机，把左手递给他，“要牵牵左手，我右手要打字。”

就看到黄嘉新整个人愣在原地，目瞪口呆。

黄嘉新小心翼翼地试探道：“真的可以牵手吗？”

“不牵拉倒。”李汶翰说着收回手。

“不行！”黄嘉新立刻抓住他的手，一着急还唱上了，“你说过牵了手就算约定！”

下一句声音却低了下去，声线颤抖，神色悲痛：“但亲爱的那并不是爱情……”

李汶翰凑过来轻轻地亲了一下他的脸颊：“那这样算不算爱情？”

“！！！”黄嘉新瞪圆了双眼，嘴巴大得能塞下六块饼干，“你再掐我一次，我不会真的是在做梦吧……”

李汶翰自己还有点脸红，连忙转移黄嘉新的注意力：“快点快点，吃火锅去了。”

火锅吃到一半的时候，黄嘉新拉住李汶翰的手小声问：“你真的喜欢我啊？”

还没等李汶翰说什么，耳朵灵敏的何昶希就抢先答道：“那当然了，你都不知道李汶翰整天在宿舍里夸你，我耳朵都快起茧了。说你长得帅，人还有趣，又温柔体贴，就是有的时候吵了点……”

胡春杨点点头，接过话：“他还说要欲擒故纵，不能太早让你得手……唔唔唔！”

李汶翰慈眉善目，给胡春杨灌饮料：“来，杨杨，多喝点可乐。”

黄嘉新高兴坏了，一个劲地往李汶翰碗里夹菜。李汶翰错觉如果他真的是金毛，这会估计尾巴早就翘起来兴奋地晃来晃去了。

酒足饭饱，胡春杨和何昶希先行一步，表示不愿意打扰他们的二人世界。

两个人又腻歪了好一会，刚在一起的小情侣总是巴不得时时刻刻黏在一起。

但奈何李汶翰还要悲惨地回去上晚课，黄嘉新把李汶翰送到教学楼下，临走前还拉着他的手依依不舍。

李汶翰看着黄嘉新这副扭扭捏捏的样子觉得好笑：“有事启奏，无事退朝。”

黄嘉新眼巴巴地望着他：“我们现在是在谈恋爱对吧？对吧对吧对吧？”

“对对对，是是是，好好好。”

黄嘉新略微羞涩：“那我可不可以亲你啊？”

“说了我戒糖。”李汶翰眨眨眼，缓慢地笑起来，“我怕你一亲我，糖分超标了。”

说完李汶翰搓了搓自己手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，分外嫌弃：“噫这也太肉麻了我的天哪这种土味情话果然不适合我我走了886。”

李汶翰冲黄嘉新挥挥手：“你也快回去吧，这么晚了你一个大男人很不安全的！”

然后李汶翰就跑了。

留下黄嘉新一个人在原地傻笑。

大学生如何快速赚钱黄嘉新不知道，但大学生如何快速找到一个男朋友，黄嘉新还是有一点经验的。


End file.
